When renovation is conducted on existing structures, the electrical and plumbing conduits which go through the concrete slab or floor are often removed. This may result in core holes being left in the concrete slab or floor.
Conventional techniques to fill core holes include creating a concrete form by securing plates to the bottom of the core holes and then pouring concrete into the constructed form. The problem with such a technique is that the plates must be secured to the bottom of the concrete floor or slab which is located on the floor below. This may require an extensive effort and expense to move and cover furniture and the like if the space below is occupied.
Thus, there is a need to efficiently and effectively fill core holes in a simple and efficient manner.